PureBlooded Lies
by VeronikaMalfoy
Summary: Veronika is attending her third year at Hogwarts, she's always had a crush on one of her fellow classmates, Draco. After some embarrassing events, Draco has taken a sudden interest in Veronika. Chapter 1 Will upload more when available.


Her heart raced inside of her, sweat pouring off her body. Her legs could barely hold her up any more, but she knew she had to carry on; she didn't want them to catch her… her bare feet slapping the cold hard stone floor was giving away her every move. She could hear the cloaked figure gaining on her, she started screaming for help, but only air managed to escape her dry throat. She knew that this was it, she could feel her body giving up on her, her legs stopped moving, and she was suddenly being thrown to the floor. Betrayed by her own self, she had no time to regain her strength and continue fleeing. The cloaked figure stood above her, its wand reflecting the moon light from the nearby window. Its face was completely eclipsed in shadow, when it spoke its voice was low and raspy. His words when he spoke didn't make any sense, they seemed muffled and contorted. His cloak was ripped and torn and coated in mud, the smell was overwhelming and reminded her of what a decaying body would smell like. Before she could speak and plea for her life, there was a blast of green light and a violent ear piercing scream.

Veronika bolted up in bed screaming, dripping with sweat, her mousy brown hair clung to her face like it had been glued there by someone. Her startling green eyes, blood shot from the restless slumber. Yet another night, another awful dream of herself and a strange faceless wizard attempting to kill her, this was the third night in a row this dream occurred.

All the other girls glared at Veronika who was still sitting up in bed trying to compose herself. She was a freak in their eyes, but to Slytherin girls, everyone was a freak if they didn't act like they did. Veronika was attending her third year at Hogwarts, and ever since she was sorted into Slytherin, she hadn't felt she fit in properly, but then again she's never felt she has. Veronika was a quiet girl who usually sat at the back of the class, ate meals alone; come to think of it she did everything alone. She watched all the other students socialize with their friends, and that felt good enough for her. But there was one boy she had always had a thing for and hoped that maybe one day she could gather the courage to try and talk to him, but he seemed more interested in one of the other more…'normal' girls.

Draco Malfoy, there was something about his cold exterior that fascinated her. Upon her secret watching of her fellow students, she's noticed Malfoy had a hidden soft side that he hid very, very well. Of course he was no goody-goody like those of Gryffindor, but he wasn't the malicious boy everyone made him out to be either. Some of the things he does for his close friend, Pansy, are very sweet. He'll save her a seat in the great hall during meals, send her enchanted paper cranes, he'll put his robe over her shoulders if she's cold. But Veronika knew that she'd never be able to have what Pansy has with him, no matter how pure her blood, or how rich her family.

It was already a few weeks into school, and Veronika still didn't know anyone, which made classes very boring and lonely. Luckily she managed to have every class with Draco, but Pansy also managed to share the same luck, so Veronika got to watch Pansy hang of Draco like a wet towel. Pansy was very drawl… Her voice sounded like a train wreck, her face resembled that of a muggle dog known as a pug, she also had the personality of a ogre. Last week when Draco was attacked by a hippogriff in Care for Magical Creatures, Pansy had begun to treat Draco as if he were made of glass and would shatter if someone were to sneeze three feet away from him. Draco didn't seem to mind all the attention she and others gave him, in potions he got Snape to get three students from Gryffindor to prepare the ingredients he needed. Which fed Draco's ego, and of course he still is milking it for all it's worth. Veronika hated to see that side of him and refused to think badly of him for his attention seeking behavior.

Many weeks had passed since Veronikas nightmare episodes, and since then she seemed to be alright. Up until the last Quidditch match, where dementors had entered the playing pitch and knocked a boy off his broom. The cloaked shadowy figured reminded her of that from her dreams, while the incident was taking place she let out a little croak, attracting the attention of none other than Malfoy and Pansy. Of course they both looked at her then each other and broke out in hysterics. Veronika debated jumping off the back of the stadium, she wanted to try and attract Draco's attention, but not in that manner.

Since the incident at the Quidditch match, Draco has been noticing her existence, which is more then she had ever expected. But late at night Veronika dreaded sleeping, the darkness of the castle was something to be desired. Every shadow looked like a dementor or the figure from her dream, each of them seemed to equal death in her mind, making sleep impossible some nights. Her dreams when she did sleep made the actual process of sleeping peaceful and enjoyable. She always dreamt of Draco, she would dream of him coming home with him over the holidays and meeting her family and spending time in her families' manor, she would envision them going to mascaraed balls, and racing their brooms together. But of course in the morning when her dreams would end, she'd wake up alone. Tortured by her memories of her dreams, some days she'd almost say hello to Draco forgetting that they didn't actually know each other.

Draco walked slowly to the great hall, dreading the fact that Pansy was there waiting for her. Some days he just didn't feel like dealing with any one, especially Pansy. She was a very needy girlfriend, all she seemed to do was snog him. Which didn't seem appealing to him when she looked the way she did, he stayed with her just to be nice. As of late he'd been noticing this one girl around the school he'd never seen until the other day at a Quidditch game. She was a beautiful witch, her eyes grabbed at your soul; they were a green that resembled that of an emerald; they even sparkled like one. And her hair, although being a brown of sorts, seemed to shine and glisten, which looked wonderful atop of her beautiful head.

Luckily on his slow dredge to the great hall Crabbe and Goyle were just outside waiting for him, knowing he disliked Pansy they waited there like the loyal dogs they were. A crooked grin spread across Dracos lips.

"Boys, today is the day that everything chances…" Draco said walking past Crabbe and Goyle as the smirk grew wider, Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other dumb founded as Draco strode into the great hall.

Pansy sat at their usual spot, she seen Draco and waved her hand lovingly. But Draco just casually looked away and spotted her, she was sitting on her own eating a bowl of porridge reading _The Howler_. Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle,

"Please go distract Pansy for me, I have some business I need to take care of and I know that she'll just interfere." He waved the two off to go do what he told them, and casually walked up to the girl as if he talked to her every day and she was an old friend.

Draco sat down across from her, she didn't left her eyes off the paper, he then cleared his throat; her eyes slowly turned their attention to him. Her eyes widened, her face went white like she had just seen a ghost; just as quickly as it went white her face went a deep shade of pink.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I couldn't help but notice that you always eat alone. I was just wondering if you could use some company." His voice with smooth, his words seemed to lick the air in a appeasing way. Still in shock the girl just stared, dumbfounded by the sudden stroke of luck.

"Y-Y-Yea-Yeah, I'd love some company!" The girl managed to choke out in nearly a scream. Draco chuckled at her nervousness.

"A Pretty witch like you, I'm surprise that you're not surrounded by wizards trying to charm and woo you." Her face that was once a shade of pink was now as red as smashed beets. She didn't say a word just made a low pitched squeaking noise. "So, do you have a name?" Silence swept over them for what seemed like minutes, after a moment her face went to a lighter shade of red.

"It's Veronika…" She said meekly, after she realized she was staring at him and hadn't blinked since he sat down she moved her eyes straight to the floor.

"Well Veronika, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco said in a matter of fact tone, as he straightened his posture in a proud manner.

"I know" Veronika blurted, her eyes wide frightened eyes meeting his shocked gaze. But as she stared at his stunned expression, it quickly turned to an egotistical smirk.

"I figured you'd heard of me… I am a pretty big deal in Slytherin." His steel blue eyes seemed to stare right through her soul. He watched her fear turn into panic.

"I-I-I need to get to class!" Before he could say another word she had collected her things and bolted out the doors, racing to get to her next class.

Draco continued to sit at the table for a moment after she had left. Pleased with the progress he had made with the new beautiful witch. He turned his gaze over to where Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting, Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces as usual, and Pansy was fuming. Chewing her lip, her cheeks a bright red, fists clenched on the table, tears building up in her eyes. Draco knew that walking over there would be asking for trouble, so instead he got up and went to the Slytherin common room to collect his books and headed to class.


End file.
